A job offer
by Bellatrix grindelwald
Summary: Dumbledore offers Remus the defense against the dark arts job.


Everything belongs to Jk Rowling, not me as I'm not a millionaire :) pity that. This fic isjjust about Remus :) again, I know. Please review :)

I know a place where no ones lost

I know a place where no one cries

Crying at all is not allowed

Not in my castle on a cloud

Les miserables.

Remus frowned at the paper again. Sirius Black was free. Escaped. The face of his ex boyfriend glared out of the paper, laughing maniacally. Remus poured himself another cup of tea. He had already had it was 10 in the morning. He had, of course, reused the tea bag. He did not waste tea bags. Or money. He didn't have the money to waste.

One of the perks of having no fixed job was that one day your ex boyfriend, who had gotten your friend killed, then killed your other friend, and 12 innocent people, and left you alone, which he promised when he found out your darkest secret that he would not do, escaped from the inescapable prison, supposedly harder to escape than death, then you could decide not to go to the dodgiest street in Wizarding Britain and beg the random dodgy shop keepers to pay you the Wizarding equivalent of pennies for shitty jobs no one but the ex convicts and dark creatures, those too desperate to turn even pennies away, would take.

Remus by now knew the game. The rules of the game. Remus had long since given up attempting to get permanent jobs. It was illegal for him to work among muggles. As of currently, he didn't have to announce his lycanthropy when applying for a job, but most employers would check the register, or notice the scars, shabby robes and full moon absences.

Remus rubbed his head in frustration. His stomach grumbled uncomfortably. It had been 2 days since he had last eaten. The problem with odd jobs was that they were very unreliable. And he had never had enough money to save up. He was squatting in the barn he called home. He skipped meals far too often. He hadn't brought new clothes in 7 years, since the latest anti werewolf legislation made it impossible for him to get a job in the muggle world.

Remus slumped down on the tatty old sofa that doubled up as a bed, and a dining chair. Remus shut his eyes and dozed off. Remus was woken by a knock at his door. Remus hadn't had someone nice knock at his door since October 31st ,the last few people to knock at his many doors had been a tax collector, an auror to inform him of the changes made to the laws and regulations surrounding werewolves, a neighbor who had rather haughtily told him that any werewolf attempting to live amongst humans should be put down, and a large group of people with pitch forks and flaming torches.

Actual pitchforks, not metaphorical ones. They had been particularly unwelcome. It had been the day after a full moon, and the local people had woken him up, trashed his house, and made him leave. As such, Remus was rather wary of knocks on the door.

Still, he dragged himself up, and headed over to the door. Perhaps it was Sirius, come to finish him off. It was not an entirely unwelcome thought. Remus opened the door. Dumbledore stood there. Remus froze, and then remembered his manners.

"er, professor, please come in." dumbledore nodded. Dumbledore conjured himself a chair, so remus sat down on the sofa. "I wish to offer you a job, Remus." Dumbledore said. Remus froze.

"I won't do it. I told the ministry everything they bloody wanted, in that bloody intoragation room, Dumbledore. The ministry isn't my best friend right now. I won't help them capture Sirius black. I know he wants me dead, and I know the most about him, but he showed me kindness, when the whole of the ministry and the rest of the Wizarding world hate me. He loved me, and I love him. I can't hunt him down. I understand if that means you have to arrest me. I'm sorry it came down to this. And believe me, I still hate Voldermort, still support the order." Remus said.

" Remus." Dumbledore said."my dear boy, I meant a teaching job. At hogwarts. Defense against the dark arts." some of the tension left Remus's body. "professor, I can't. I would be a danger to the students." Dumbledore shook his head. "professor Snape is perfectly capable of brewing wolfsbane. Have you had a chance to sample it yet? "

Remus could have laughed ironically. "professor, the potion is complicated, and the ingredients are expensive. I doubt many, if any, werewolves can afford the ingredients. Also as I was the only werewolf bitten as a child to attend hogwarts, many lack the necessary skills. The ministry seems to fail to realize that by denying us education and jobs, they are denying us wolfsbane, which would make them safer." Remus said, perhaps harsher than he meant to.

Dumbledore, however, seemed to understand. "Remus. I did not mean to insult you, or any other werewolf. I know these 12 years have been harsh, lonely and unfair. I'm sorry. Please accept the job." Remus nodded slowly. "I will. But any sign of trouble, one student finding out, and I leave. I won't be the reason another anti werewolf legislation is passed." Dumbledore nodded. "I understand. The students will be pleased to have a capable defense teacher. And young Harry Potter will be pleased to meet his father's school friend."


End file.
